User talk:Legato Bluesummers
Welcome Total carnage re:direct links There is no need to tell people about it. If you scroll down the recent activity page, you'll see we already have a thing for that. To make a link you take the exact name of the page you want to go to and then put 10:14/6/Nov/2011}} Hell if I remember Ofc you can, just make sure not to annoy me with some things like spamming and most important of all, over-complaining. hey im sarrahhs friend i think yu need to know wat happened to sarrahh[[User:Sarrahh55|Sarrahh55 00:49, December 18, 2011 (UTC) sarrahh is back in the hospital....Sarrahh55 03:19, December 21, 2011 (UTC) yu want me 2 join the chat to tell yu or wat?Sarrahh55 03:33, December 21, 2011 (UTC) she will kill me 4 telling yu this....but she told me she wants to die no1 will stop her...Sarrahh55 04:39, December 21, 2011 (UTC) yu noe where to go if yu want the infoSarrahh55 04:47, December 21, 2011 (UTC) i thinl yu cn stop her thats why i told yu or else i wouldnt even look for yu...Sarrahh55 04:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC) dude she thinks yu and every1 else don care....cn we just go on this wiki im tired of going bck and forthSarrahh55 05:01, December 21, 2011 (UTC) shes not crazy...just upset that when she got home they made her clean and then their were lots of fights in the house she she always felt lonelySarrahh55 05:10, December 21, 2011 (UTC) the doc said that it wasnt as bad and shes gunna be ok 4 now something else happenes again she will dieSarrahh55 05:36, December 21, 2011 (UTC) she told me wat happened she said that no1 would believe her....i do cuz i was there wen she found out the truth.....she told me she aint gunna try to kill herself.....that shes done tryin...Sarrahh55 17:29, December 21, 2011 (UTC) i accidentally clicked the chat page and saw you XD didnt notice you contributed to the OP-Wikia XD well anyways left a messege on the other account which was a 5 atleast day old messege on dbz wiki about my favorite one piece charactersUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 21:23, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Devil Fruit Weaknesses Hi Legato, I was just wondering why you've been changing 'weaknesses' to 'weakness' on all of the Devil Fruit pages. All fruits are vulnerable to both seawater and Kairoseki, so all have more than one weakness at a minimum. All fruits are also vulnerable to the Yami Yami no Mi's cancellation ability (except for the Yami Yami no Mi itself). This means there are three standard DF weaknesses, not just one. Zodiaque (talk) 11:50, July 28, 2012 (UTC) It's referring to everything in the Devil_Fruit#Side Effects of Devil Fruits section. Based on that, it's clear there's more than one downside to eating a Devil Fruit, no matter which fruit it is. 'Weaknesses' is more accurate, which is why the pages were originally written that way. Zodiaque (talk) 12:23, July 28, 2012 (UTC) +9 Hey I was going through my old things, messages, etc. I don't know if your remember me, at this point it doesn't matter. I was just wanting to say goodbye to my past and the things I've done that were wrong. I don't care if you reply at this point I'm doing this for me. I have lived in fear of confrontation. If people hate me, I guess I don't want to feel lonely. Anyway, I just wanted to say goodbye from Sarrahh.~EPICSHTOOKER~ (talk) 18:10, January 25, 2016 (UTC)